CarLilly drabbles
by The reporter with a gun
Summary: A selection of my CarLilly drabbles based off prompts from Imagine Your OTP... Person A - Carley, Person B - Lilly
1. drabble 1

**Imagine our OTP knowing they can't be together due to outside circumstances. They try to stay away from each other, but they both feel so much better when the other one is around. Then one day, person B tells person A she can't go on like this, living a lie, and they kiss.**

"If what your dad thinks about us is so important to you, maybe there shouldn't be an 'us'" The shirt-clad woman spoke up. On the outside, she was glaring, on the inside, she was hurt and crushed.

"No, no I don't want us to be over." The woman in the tank top replied, grabbing hold of the other woman's arms and bending down to be eye-to-eye with her. "Carley, please…"

"Lilly, you can't keep denying what we have whenever he is around. You deny what we have even when he isn't around, to make sure others don't tell him." Carley sighed, her eyes downcast so not to look Lilly in the eye.

"I'm sorry, I just don't want you to get hurt. He doesn't like _this_ kind of relationship, that's all." Lilly's eyebrows curved into a sorrowful expression.

"Maybe if you told him about you, he wouldn't be so homophobic." Carley offered, sighing.

"Carley, please, don't be like that." Lilly pulled the shorter woman towards her, pulling her in to a hug. "It's hard, y'know? He's my dad, and-" Lilly shoved Carley off her, pushing her into a chair as the door to her room swung open. "We live by my fucking rules, Carley!"

"Carley." Larry's gruff voice sounded from the door, and Carley could feel his glare without looking. "I think it best you leave." Larry huffed and Carley stood up, glaring at Lilly as she left, sighing angrily.

"Dad…"

"You need to do something to show your authority here, Lilly. Every time I come in here, Carley's disobeying you. Just, I don't know, throw her out of camp."

"No! I mean, no. We can't do that. I wouldn't be a good leader if I just started throwing people out of our group, can I?" Lilly sat down on her bed, holding her head in her hands.

"You'll never get the respect you earn if you don't do something." Larry sat down in the chair Lilly had pushed Carley into, and looked at his daughter with a cold but loving stare. "I just don't want people undermining you."

"They won't dad. I can handle the situation on my own, really." Lilly looked up at him, pouting ever so slightly.

"That's the 5th time in 3 days that bitch hasn't listened to you." Larry motioned to the door.

"Dad, please…" Lilly begged.

"You need to do something, sweetie. Fast. Kenny isn't going to do anything right, and that Lee doesn't fight his own battles, just sides with you." Larry stood up and walked over to Lilly, ruffling her hair. "I know you'll do the right thing." With that, he turned around and left her room, casting a glare over Carley who was talking to Lee about something.

Lilly sighed and went to her door, holding onto the doorframe, looking out over their camp. Kenny and Katjaa were sat on the couch talking, Duck and Clem were drawing with chalks, Mark was on watch, and Carley was explaining something to Lee, whatever that was.

"No, Lee, what I'm saying is you, Kenny and _Mark_ should go hunting for some food for us. We're running out and you know it." Carley gestured with her hands as she spoke to Lee. They were running out of food and they couldn't let that happen.

"Why don't you come? You've got dead-eye accuracy and we could use that for hunting." Lee asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Lee, you can take the hunting rifle, okay? I'd rather stay here." Carley stressed, frowning.

Back at Lilly's room, she sighed. _I can't go on like this, living a lie._

Lilly pushed off the wall and strode over to Carley. Kenny and Katjaa leant forward to see what made their leader so angry. Mark looked down at Lilly as she walked past the front of the RV. Duck and Clem looked up from their drawings to see why the camp suddenly went quiet. Larry turned around and smirked, his daughter was finally doing something. Lee looked behind Carley at the approaching woman and Carley saw this and turned around.

Her eyes widened slightly as Lilly grabbed her arms, but she relaxed a little when Lilly pulled her close and took possession of the shorter woman's mouth, claiming it with her own. After a short while, Lilly pulled back, still holding onto Carley's arms.

"There. Now everyone knows."


	2. drabble 2

**Imagine your OTP meeting as kids at a summer camp and becoming best friends. At the end of the summer, they are sad because they think that they will never meet again. Imagine them as teenagers, going back as camp counselors and falling in love.**

**I'm thinking about this, and I was thinking they're like 5/6 yrs old, I dunno. It's cuter that way.**

"Look out!" A small brunette girl yelled as the foam ball was thrown over her head and towards the picnic table, where a slightly taller girl with darker hair was sat, reading a comic book. The girl looked up right as the foam ball hit her in the head, and she nearly fell off the bench. The little girl who yelled ran over to the other girl, to check to see if she was okay.

"A-Are you okay?" The little girl asked, looking up at the other with a worried look as she spotted the anger on the other girl's face.

"No, I'm not okay! Watch where you throw your stupid ball!" She yelled, throwing it harshly back at the little girl. She tilted her head slightly when the little girl caught it and looked down, sniffling ever so slightly.

"Sorry. I-It won't happen again." She bit her lip and turned away, to go back to the rest of the group, consisting of a 10 year-old African American boy, a 10 year-old Floridian boy and a 10 year old Dutch girl.

"Wait." The girl hopped down from the bench, and over to the other girl. "What's your name?" The smaller girl turned around, still clutching the ball to her chest, eyes a little red, and she looked up into the taller girl's eyes.

"C-Carley." She sniffled, biting her lip.

"I'm Lilly. Can I join your group?" Lilly asked, trying her best to put on a pleading smile.

"Sure!" Carley beamed. She let go off the ball with one hand and grabbed Lilly's hand with her free hand, pulling her over to the group. "Guys, this is Lilly!"

"Hi, I'm Lee." The African-American boy walked up to her and shook her hand.

"I'm Kenny, this is Kat." The Floridian boy scowled a bit. She was going to be on Carley's team, so Lee would be on her team too, leaving them against more.

"Pleased to meet you." Kat nodded, smiling as she tapped Kenny on the arm in a 'lighten up' motion.

"How old are all of you?" Lilly asked, looking between them all.

"10." Lee, Kenny and Kat replied instantly, and Carley bit her lip.

"6." She replied, nervously.

"I'm 6 too." Lilly told her and Carley smiled more. "So, what are we playing?"

The rest of camp went like this, Kenny and Lilly disagreed a lot, and Lilly normally won, having Carley on her side as well as Lee. Lilly and Carley would hang out all of the time together, and sometimes Lee would join them, but a lot of the time he was out canoeing with Mark. It wasn't until the end of camp that the two realized they were best friends, and they were splitting to go their own ways.

"I guess I'll see you round." Lilly told Carley, sad to be leaving.

"Where, where do you live?" Carley asked, hopeful.

"Macon. My dad works at the air base there." Lilly replied, proud of her father, but her smile faded when Carley sighed. "What about you?"

"Atlanta." Carley frowned. Her parents were never going to let her go to Macon for a play date.

"Oh. I'm sorry." Lilly picked up her bag and slung it over her shoulder.

"Lilly?!" A loud voice boomed over the rest of the crowd, calling for Lilly.

"I gotta go. I'm sorry. Maybe I'll see you round, Carley." Lilly turned and ran off, jumping into her father's arms. "Daddy!"

"Hey sweetcheeks. How was camp?" Carley sighed and turned around, drowning out their conversation and looking for her own parents.

**-15 years later-**

"Whoa Kenny, watch where you're running." Carley, now 21, grabbed the small boy by the shoulders and turned him around, directing him towards the rest of his group. The second Carley managed to control Kenny, or Duck as he is called, another small child jumped onto her back, wrapping her arms around her shoulders and legs around her waist.

"Clem!" Carley mock shouted, putting her arms under her legs to make sure she didn't fall. In a second, Duck was back and sat on her foot, wrapping his arms and legs around her leg, demanding she walk with him like that. "Duck!"

"You need some help?" A voice from behind her asked, and she turned around as best she could with Duck like he was, and saw another adult stood behind her.

"That would be great, thanks." Carley leant back so the other counselor could get to Duck, pulling him off and lifting him up in the air.

"I guess you're a counselor too?" The other woman asked, laughing at the predicament Carley was in.

"Yeah, I am. Carley." She carefully extended her hand while keeping hold of Clem.

"Lilly." Lilly replied, putting Duck down and shaking Carley's hand.

"Wait, Macon Lilly?" Carley asked, tilting her head.

"Yeah, how did you- Carley!" Lilly's eyes widened and she smiled, as did Carley. Clem dropped from Carley's shoulders and grabbed Duck's hand, pulling him away. The two adults didn't say anything else, they simply grabbed the other and pulled them into a hug.

"I missed you." They both together.


	3. drabble 3

**Imagine your OTP driving home froma wedding of a mutual friend when a drunk driver crashes into their vehicle on the drivers side; Person A is killed instantly on impact and Person B wakes up in the hospital after being in a coma for weeks. They beg and beg to find out where person A is, only to find out from a friend that they didn;t make it.**

"Shut up." Lilly laughed, her hands on the wheel of their car, an ice Aston Martin Rapide, on their way back from their friends wedding.

"Oh, like you weren't thinking it." Carley smirked and crossed her arms, looking sideways at Lilly.

"Okay fine, I was thinking it. But who has a cat as a ring-bearer?" Lilly asked, raising both eyebrows.

"Omid does. He loves General Whiskers almost as much as he loves Christa." Carley replied, laughing at the memory of Lilly being shocked over the cat bearing the rings, even more so to find out the cat was Omid's best man.

"Yeah, obviously." Lilly huffed, shaking her head. "I can't wait to get home and change out of this stupid pantsuit."

"Well I tried to convince you to wear a dress." Carley leaned against the window, looking at the tree line that seemed to continue forever down this long road ahead of them.

"That would have been worse." Lilly exclaimed, sighing in disbelief. "I hate dresses."

"I'm wearing a dress." Carley looked at Lilly, in a sort of glare.

"I know, but you look beautiful." Lilly looked at Carley, smiling at her.

"Stop flirti- Watch out!" Carley's eyes widened as another car drove onto the road they were on without looking for anyone. Before Lilly could react, the car smashed into the drivers side bonnet, both of the women on the car being jolted to the right as the car spun in. Lilly heard a window smash on Carley's side if the car, but as she tried to control the spinning car, she couldn't pay attention to anything else. Within what was, in real time, seconds, the car smashed into a tree and Lilly hit her head on the steering wheel, no airbags having gone off. _Carley…_

* * *

"_…Weeks… Coma… Tell her… Might kill her… Imagine… poor woman…_" Lilly could barely register the words being spoken around her as she pulled herself out of whatever dozy state she was in. She could hear a few words here and there, as if she were underwater. She opened her eyes so very slightly and cursed inwardly at the brightness of the place around her. Opening her eyes slightly, she looked ahead of her, which she deduced to be the ceiling, all she could see was white paneling. She tried to move and found herself having pain shot through herself from her left arm and right leg. She automatically groaned in pain.

"Shit, get me Dr Walter Ashe, she's waking up." One of the men near her told the other, and Lilly felt herself being checked over, her pulse was checked on her neck and wrist.

"Step aside nurse." A louder voice commanded and the fingers were taken off her neck. "Tell me everything." He commanded, putting his stethoscope on Lilly's chest, and she groaned a little at the cold contact.

"Me and another nurse were just stood her taking rounds, talking about her and she started to groan and her eyes opened. We got you, and that's it."

"Pulse is strong, she's a fighter. Okay, sweetie, come on. You can do this, open your eyes." He placed his hand on Lilly's cheek, gently stroking her cheekbone with his thumb. Lilly struggled to open her heavy eyes, looking around at the room. Her eyes connected with the doctor's and he withdrew his hand. "There we go. Can you tell us your name?"

Lilly was still pretty out of, wondering what was going on and where she was, how she ended up here. Last thing she remembered was talking about cats, and Omid, and how pretty someone looked… "…Carley…"

"Not quite." Dr Ashe shared a glance with the nurse, frowning. "It's Lilly. Lilly Caul."

"Where's Carley…?" Lilly again tried to sit up, but found she couldn't and her head collapsed to the pillow, groaning. "Where, why, how…?"

"You were in a car crash. A drunk driver collided with your car, he's in prison. Your car spun in and you crashed. You've been in a coma for 4 weeks." Dr Ashe told her, standing up straight. "You still need to rest, you have a broken right leg and a broken right arm. You also hit your head pretty hard."

"No, no, where's Carley?" Lilly asked, reaching for the doctor with her right arm, trying to get him to come back.

"Give her some morphine, she needs to rest." Dr Ashe told the nurse, before turning and walking away. He nodded and walked towards Lilly, fiddling with a bag of morphine.

"Please…" Lilly begged, looking him in the eye. "Tell me where Carley is…"

"I'm sorry, I can't do that." The nurse frowned in sorrow and took Lilly's arm, injecting the morphine and walking away. Lilly tried to fight the sweet release of the morphine rushing through her veins, but she soon felt sleep hanging over her and her eyes closed again, and she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Lilly awoke later on, the room was darker than she remembered and she could feel someone's hand holding hers.

"Carley?" Lilly questioned, not quite finding the strength the turn her head.

"Lilly?" A male voice asked, causing Lilly to turn her head towards the voice. Sat on the seat next to her bed was Lee. She could see he had been crying and she frowned. Why wasn't Carley here holding her hand? Why was Lee here?

"Lee…?"

"I know what you're thinking. Why isn't Carley here?" Lee sighed and Lilly did her best to nod. "They didn't want you to know, because they said it might make you worse."

"Is she, in a coma?" Lilly asked, both her eyebrows raised in confusion and a little hope.

"No, Lilly, she not…" Lee took a deep breath and clutched her hand harder, mostly consoling himself. "She died, Lilly. In the crash, she died instantly. No pain." Lee almost stopped breathing in the time it took for Lilly to understand what he was saying.

No words could be used to describe the sound of horror Lilly made, with Lee hugging her.


End file.
